Winx Club
Italian |dubbing_studio1 = 4Kids Entertainment |dubbing_studio2 = Cinélume |dubbing_studio3 = Atlas Oceanic Sound & Picture |dubbing_studio4 = DuArt Film & Video |director1 = Anthony Salerno |director2 = Christopher Collet |director3 = Mark Camacho |director4 = Lisa Schaffer |director5 = Katie McWane |director6 = Theresa Buchheister |director7 = |translation = |recorded = 2004-2007 (4Kids) 2005-2011 (Cinélume) 2010-2014 (Nick) 2015 (DuArt) |country = United States Canada |orig_country = Italy |episodes = 182 |year = 2004-2015 }} Winx Club is an Italian animated television series directed, created and produced by Iginio Straffi and his company Rainbow S.r.l. in co-production with Rai Fiction. The series aired between January 28, 2004 and October 3, 2015 in Italy and between June 19, 2004 and April 10, 2016 in English. Dubbing History Winx Club has a complex dubbing history, with 4 different English dubs of the series itself, none of which span the whole series consistently. The series was first licensed and dubbed into English by 4Kids Entertainment, and aired on Fox's programming block 4Kids TV (formerly FoxBox) beginning on June 19, 2004. As was typical, 4Kids made many writing changes and edits; including many plot changes, as well as many name changes, as part of the company's effort to adapt Winx Club to an American audience. Reruns of the series aired on Cartoon Network in 2005, and on CW4kids in 2009. In 2007, the license for 4Kids Entertainment expired and was not renewed, and the final rerun of Winx Club ended on July 17, 2010 with the Season 3 finale being announced as the series finale for the series. Simultaneously, RAI Fiction commissioned an alternate dub of the series by the Montreal-based studio Cinélume, which aired on Okto in Singapore. The Cinélume dub is completely uncut with no script edits or censorship. Cinélume's dub only covers the first four seasons of the series, as well as the spin-off PopPixie. On September 2, 2010, Nickelodeon announced it had acquired the rights to the series for broadcast on their channel and several of its international channels. The channel co-produced the fifth and sixth seasons of the series, and also gained the rights to air the existing episodes of the TV series and two theatrical films. Nick's Dub contained a new cast of well-known mainstream voice actors. In 2014 Romi Dames, the voice actress for Musa in the Nickelodeon dub, announced on Twitter that Nickelodeon would no longer be co-producing Winx Club after Season 6. As a result, Nickelodeon passed the dubbing responsibilities to DuArt Film & Video in New York, meaning the voices were, once again, recast. DuArt's dub saw the return of some of the 4Kids voice actors (Lisa Ortiz, Erica Schroeder, Marc Thompson) though few reprising their roles. The seventh and final season premiered on Nick Jr. on January 10, 2016. Cast Main Characters Winx Club Specialists Villains Secondary Characters Alfea Cloud Tower Red Fountain Families Pixies Recurring Characters Fairy Animals Selkies Gardenia Characters Minor Characters Sirenix Guardians Major Fairies Fairy Pets Others Additional Voices Notes *Glim's Original Italian Dialogue (which consists of baby garble) is left intact in the 4Kids dub rather than being redubbed. Transmission External Links *''Winx Club'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Italian Series Category:American Dubbing Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:Animated Series from the 2000s Category:Animated Series from the 2010s Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:Rainbow SRL